Will anything change?
by Woah its Sabrina
Summary: Will Eli and Clare's relation be over forever? Will she choose Fitz after all? - Sequel to "Make it through"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody reading. Well you should know that this is the sequel to ****"Make it through." ****Now let me cover a few things before I start writing; My computer is currently broken so I use my grandparents compute, meaning when ever I get a chance to update I will …. Hmm.. What else is there oh yeah this story is going to be rated between T or M I Don't know yet so someone help me on that! WELL HERE YOU GO :D**

"**Will anything change?" **

**Clare's P.O.V**

I awaken due to the annoying beeping from my alarm clock, " Clare! Time to get up, don't want to be late" my mother screams from the stairs. Oh great I think in my mind, today should be tons of fun! I slowly push the covers off of my body and plant my feet on the cold floor, I wince a little trying to get used to the coldness. I head over to my closet trying to find my kaki skirt and purple shirt. " Ah-ha!" I say finally coming across the clothing. I soon get dressed then run to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth , I finish rather quickly. As I run down the stairs I hear my mom calling me from the kitchen. "Yes?" I say while entering the doorway of the kitchen. "Clare, now I don't want to sound to controlling but when I leave today can you and mark please keep it PG-13?" "Mom!" I scream with a smirk on my face "what? I don't want to come home to any surprises" she said laughing a little, she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek "bye mom, love you" I say while walking towards the front door. " bye sweetie, love you too." In the next 10 minutes i arrive in the parking lot, I look around for marks truck but it was no where to be seen. Great my boyfriend ditches me on the first day back to hell, I think to myself. I start walk towards the school and saw Adam staring at me, i slowly turn my head a little more towards him and say " what are you staring at?" following with a dirty look. I didn't stay around to here his response instead i walked away quickly trying to avoid any contact with people. I run to my locker and start playing with my lock, i'm in a big rush to get out of the hallway and that is causing me to mess up my combination. " Here let me help" i heard a familiar voice say. I turned and saw Mark, I was so happy he was there I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me close to him by my waist. "happy to see me?" he said sounding amused "it's a possibility" i responded back to his question following on with a kiss. "uhg,get a room please!" i heard someone say i unlocked my lips from Mark's and saw Bianca and Owen standing behind us smiling. "Hey B." I heard Mark say "Hey Mr. and ." I smiled a little at the choice of her words but felt a little pain in my stomach because those words made me remember Adam. Man I really do miss him, I mean he's my best fucking friend and - ," Hello, earth to Clare!" Bianca said interrupting my thoughts "oh yeah,hi." " you okay ?" mark asked me with curiosity. "yeah,yeah I'm I am going to go to class don't want to be late." "oh alright?" I said bye to Mark, Bianca and Owen. Maybe this isn't what i want after all, I thought to myself while walking to class.

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I wake up and look at my alarm clock, great I'm already 45 minutes late for school, well lets check Face Range to see if it's worth going to. I thought to my self. I log onto my account and start scrolling down the list of updates noticing Adam's " Getting extreme attitude from your so called best friend is always a greet way to start the day!" a laugh a little because I know exactly who that is for, I start to scroll back up and notice a new update from Clare " Major confusion at the moment, got a lot to think about." I just stare at her post re reading it over and over and over again trying to figure out what it could be about.

Well school seems normal I think to myself. Lets text Adam and see if there's anything interesting happening out side of Face Range. I pull out my phone and start texting him.

_Hey bro what's up?_

_~Eli _

_Dude where are you? I need to tell you something _

_~Adam_

_Eh, you know just at home chilaxing, and I already know about the attitude thing with Clare…_

_~Eli_

_Chilaxing hahaha! you need a new vocab. List, but no that's not all I have to tell you about, meet me at the dot after school if you decide not to come to school k?_

_~Adam_

I look at Adam's last text with confusion, what could be so big that he needs to tell me? I responded back with a Okay and close my phone.

A/N: So there you go the first chapter :D . So what could Adam possible have to tell Eli hmm… you'll find out soon .Now a little information ;I am not planning on this sequel being very long and I might start writing other fan fictions while writing this one but don't worry I wont forget about this one (:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello people, well I really don't have any excuses for taking a while to update. Now I want you all to know I may keep this very short because I'm sort of getting bored with it ,but if people review I'll keep writing **(:

Eli's P.O.V.

I took a shower and got ready, all this confusion was starting to give me a headache so I decided to take a short nap.

Soon after my phone alarm started to go off which meant that it was 3:30.I got out of bed, wrote a little note to CeCe and Bullfrog letting them know where I am when they got home from work? I ran out to Morty and I was off to the dot.

I arrive at the dot and notice Adam has already found a seat. The expression on his face worried me, he looked extremely stressed. I hurry to the door and start walking towards the table Adam has pre chosen. He looks up but doesn't greet me with a wide smile, more like a sympathy smile. But sympathy, why that? I thought to myself.

"Hey man" I finally spoke

"Hey" Adam said, I tries to ignore it but I couldn't

"You okay bro?" I asked very concerned.

"Yeah, but it's just..." he said not finishing his sentence

"It's just what!" is said now getting irritated

"It's well about Clare and Fitz, and something that happened" he said it like he was unsure If he should speak of it

"Oh, what about them" I said in a non interested tone

"Eli listen she needs our hel-"I then cut him off

"I don't care anymore, she left me I didn't leave her remember? I want nothing to do with them!" I said screaming then ran out of The Dot. I can't believe Adam tried to get me to help Clare. But why would he want me to help her? All these questions running through my mind. What if something happened to her, what if Fitz hurt her? Oh fuck. I need to speak to Adam for real this time.

**A/N: yes I understand this chapter totally sucks, but I had MAJOR writers block but didn't want to keep any one who's reading waiting. Soooo what has happened to Clare? 5 Reviews and you'll find out in the next chapter (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey reader well I'm not really sure if I'm going to keep writing because no one is really reviewing so I'm not going to write just for myself. Ha-ha so if you're reading this and want me to keep writing then review or else I will stop and not finish this story...sorry.**


End file.
